


流离之光

by Aleera



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleera/pseuds/Aleera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>泰瑞尔讲述了他与那名堕天使的过往</p>
            </blockquote>





	流离之光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Lingering Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146598) by [Bette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette/pseuds/Bette). 



> 授权翻译

我想我应该先承认，在至高天中我从不是被荣光所环绕的那一个。

我自认是光明的仆从，发誓为真理奋斗终生，但我的战友从未视我高过——大概吧——我眼中的我自己。他们称我为流浪者，觉得我碌碌无为，只会在人间游荡，具体一点来说就是干涉那些低等生物的闲事。

但我不曾为帮助偶遇的凡人感到歉疚。在原罪之战往后年岁里，我协助过无数人类，这些日子久远到他们自己根本无法计数。我未曾失败，未曾休息，也未曾有过哪怕一个同伴。

奇异的是，纵然知晓我的这些求索终将使我赔上身家性命，我仍旧能意识到我无非是顺应了命运，走着她为我铺好的前路。

 

因为将他带给我的是也只能是命运。至高天的所有英灵都嘲笑我不上台面的小兴趣，却唯有一个心思并不刻板的大天使能理会他们眼中‘污浊生物’的价值？这绝非普通的偶然。通过某些无心的眼神和轻描淡写的言辞，我们轻易就成为了某种意义上的伙伴。或者说，朋友。虽然我就是那样称呼他，但我们之间的关系并未达到那样的地步，又也许比那多得多。

如若他仅仅是一名战士，众多保卫水晶拱门和圣光不被恶魔玷污的天使中的一员，那并不足以使我铭记。但他是Izual，碧蓝怒火的剑鞘，是最伟大的英雄之一——即使他对我深恶痛绝，我也会坚持这点。

如果他真的像人们说的那样恨我，那么他的堕落原本不会使我丧失斗志。地狱里三兄弟的势力因为我的反抗而有所减弱，但从未听闻某个灵魂直接同魔王们对抗——这完全是自寻死路——在那时，我将此作为我所追寻的解脱。随着事态的发展，我绝望地发现凡间的情况以一种最可怕的方式脱离了我的控制。  
但也许我应该为此做出解释。

我记忆里关于他的一部分正逐渐淡去——仅仅承认这一点就使我痛苦不已。在我被囚禁于塔•拉夏的坟墓中的日子里，这些回忆是我所依赖的慰藉，而现在我已经离开了那里……但遗忘未尝不是最好的选择，我留着能随时令我伤心欲绝的东西又能做什么呢？我将再次回想起这些虚影，然后在它们消失无踪前记录在纸上。

 

那时我们都知道邪剑-影牙的锻造已经开始了，尽管足足有数周没有关于它的消息。当我走在手下的战士们中间时，这种未知的不安凝结在周围的空气里。就像被魔法变成了羊毛一般厚重的烟雾。那晚我多期望真的有这样的魔法——我的赫拉迪姆教会被摧毁了，敌人的脚步缓缓迫近至高天，战争即将爆发。

我的战士们曾经在Izual的带领下面对过如此艰难的困境，但这点并不能使我安心。

当我回到我的卧室，我听到了细小的响动。那声音如此接近，惊异之余我还怀疑可能是我自己发出来的。昏暗的烛光下我只能看见别人头肩模糊的影子，以及渐渐从床上抬起的双翼。他从黑暗中向我走来——我突然感到我根本不了解他，也完全无法想像这样的事情会发生。

我至今都不知道他那夜来找我的理由,或许他已经预见到了失败的端倪，强行将自己的上级从绝望的边缘拉回，代替他迎接将来的一切。又或许我们只是殊途同归的命运的仆从。所有的回忆都消去，唯有此我不愿忘怀；斜倚在窗台上的剑，本应因为积年累月作战粗糙却依旧光滑的手，被汗水浸湿的处子皮肤，无数挣扎后终于到来的尖锐而突然的欢愉。

第二天早晨影牙的消息传来了——谁都未曾料想它那么快就被完成了，而我也来不及召集英雄去战斗。那是第一次也是唯一的一次，我应该阻止他的行动。我为自己的选择付出了代价，而他也是如此。命运背弃了我们两人，他的高傲更使他无法阻止自己。

当天他便偿清了违抗命运的代价。活着从地狱回来的人说，他最后的挣扎喘息被战斗的杂音完全吞没——这正如我希望自己知道的他被混乱军团征服的那一瞬前的事情——但其实我将永不知晓。

许多人都惊讶我总能避免为绝望击败。现在我可以调遣属于自己的军队，可以控制时间的流逝，我掌握着至高天水晶拱门的秘密。但那该死的事实是，Izual接手了我的命运。我始终在想如果那晚我们不曾拥有彼此，或者起码那天早上分别时他没有替我出征——我在想那些之所以令他被蹂躏折磨的秘密会不会原本是自我嘴里说出的。

我现在已经不再期待我们的重聚。Izual失落在黑暗中，他的身体被恶魔的欲望任性扭曲改造。它们畸形的力量使他坠落地狱，毫无疑问他现在不过是一片被玷污的暗影，空有一副疯狂的、和从前类似的躯壳。

不被天堂或地狱任何一方信任的堕天使。  
但比这更加令我痛苦的是……那些他因之饱受折磨的秘密——如果他没有成为我的友人他将永不知晓。

 

这个故事注定不会为现今来此探索的年轻战士知晓。他们负责解决困住他的那具躯体，而我负责他的灵魂。纵使是我也时常忘记这个事实：阴影之所以存在是因为光在此间徘徊不去。


End file.
